


There are fates worse than death...

by IcecreamCookie10856



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat 11 - Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Birth, Character Death, Death, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Forced, Forced Bonding, Funeral, Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Game: Mortal Kombat 11 Spoilers, Gang Rape, Guilty Pleasures, I Am So Sorry Sonya Mains, I really am, I'm Sorry, Innocent Scene Between The Horror, Multi, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Cassie, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Revenants, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sonya Fans Please Dont Kill Me, Watersports, Why Did I Write This?, Why?, ass eating, i will regret this, nasty stuff, pissing, poor Johnny, rough rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856
Summary: Sonya, Cassie and their team succesfully install the bombs inside the cathedral, but fail to save Sonya. Sonya deeply wished to be freed and to go back to her family. Instead of dying inside the cathedral with the explosion, the revenants free her and take her to Outworld. But this makes her wish she was allready killed in the explosion.
Relationships: Sonya Blade & Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade & Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade/Jade, Sonya Blade/Kabal, Sonya Blade/Kitana, Sonya Blade/Kung Lao, Sonya Blade/Liu Kang, Sonya Blade/Other(s), Sonya Blade/Shinnok
Kudos: 2





	There are fates worse than death...

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

‘I love you Cass. Give your dad a kiss for me.’

‘Mom!’

It was too late. Sonya has already clicked the timer of the bombs. Soon it would be over. And she would die. She hopes Cassie and her team get back safe and well. And that they would be okay. She already missed Johnny. And Cassie. 

She closed her eyes when she did no longer receive a message back from her daughter. She and her team must have left. They will be save. Cassie will go back to Johnny. She will cry. But she is strong. She and Johnny will mourn over her death, but they will survive. But sonya was still sad. She will die. Sooner or later. But it was a matter of time whether the lack of oxygen or the explosion will kill her.

Sonya heard some of the stone and rubble move. She didn’t know of it was one of the bombs that must have exploded earlier or some of the remaining rocks that must have fallen on top. But the sound was getting closer and closer. Was her team going to rescue her? Deep inside she wanted to believe that she was going to be saved. But she knew that that would be impossible since they would all die because of the activated bombs.

‘She is here!’

That was not Cassie’s voice. Or Jaqcui’s. Or anyone else she recognizes. 

‘The bitch is still alive!’

That was definitely not someone of her team. She was a respected woman. No one would call her like that. But the voice she heard now was somehow a little familiar.

‘Filthy skank survived it!’

It was Kabal! Revenant Kabal of course. But what was he doing? Why was he freeing her?

‘She must be wounded but that is okay. She would not be able to flee or run away from us.’

That was princess Kitana!

‘Maybe if we are lucky her legs are already broken so we don’t have to do it for her.’

And her bodyguard Jade! 

Sonya did not have a good feeling about this. She better tries to stay quiet. Maybe they won´t find her or they will think that she already died. But unfortunately she had to cough because of all the dust and other filth. 

‘*coughs!*’

‘She’s here she’s here!’

That was Kung Lao. That was definitely Kung Lao. 

‘Come help me dig her out before these things go off!’

And that was Liu Kang. Earthrealms former chosen one. 

She finally saw the light. Like a newborn she closed her eyes for the light that harsly penetrated her eyes. She turned her face away. The revenants were screaming something to each other. She was still feeling numb. Her head hurts like hell and she feels dizzy.

´Get her out of the rubble and bring her to us!´

Sonya feels like she got lifted by both arms and pulled out. Her legs feel strange. There were definitely not broken, but at least badly bruised. She coughs a little more. For a few seconds she felt freedom.

´Come! Run! Or we will all be gone!´

A portal was opened. The revenants run through it. Kitana grabs Shinnoks decapitated head and runs to the portal. Liu Kang and Kung Lao both grabbed Sonya by her arms and drag her to the portal. After they all went in it, a very loud´´BOOM´´ went off. Luckily the portal was already closed.

A few second later they were transported to another part of the Netherrealm. She did not recognize it. It was dark and had fire lakes all over the surface. The ground was black and the trees were no longer recognizable as trees. They were blackened and had ashes beneath them. The revenants enter the fallen landscape and throw Sonya on the ground.

The Blade woman was happy to feel some solid ground beneath her. Even tho she was not in Earthrealm with her family. She did not realize the horror that she was about to experience.

´You destroyed our holy cathedral, our place where we worshipped lord Shinnok!´ Liu Kang spoke.

´We will not forgive you for that, Blade!´ Kitana yells.

The fallen princess kicks the wounded blonde in her shoulder. Jade grabs her hair and turns her head towards the revenant duo.

´You do not realize that for your sins, you shall pay!´ Liu Kang says while slowly walking to Sonya.

He pushes her shoulder with his shoe on the cold ground. It was hard to think that this was once Earthrealm’s chosen one. Sonya knew him from her younger years when she was still in her early twenties. He was still young too. A humble monk. Fighting for his loved ones. And Earthrealm’s fate. And now he was here. With the rest of the revenants dominating and humiliating Sonya.

‘She is still nice and firm like when she was young.’ Kabal says.

That was true. Despite turning fifty this year, Sonya blade still had the energy and the beauty of her younger years. The wars to protect Earthrealm, the divorce with her husband, all the SF training and stuff didn’t decrease Sonya’s youth. 

‘She does have a lot to pay back, but how?’ Jade asks Kitana.

‘She can not pay in money, because no amount of money will every equalize the worth of the Cathedral. Plus it will take years to rebuild it. She can not help to rebuild it either since she is on her own and we couldn’t get any of her other soldiers to capture. It is impossible for one person to rebuild it. Especially for an Earthrealm weakling. She can only pay it in one way.’

‘And that is?’ Sonya whispered.

‘She still dares to speak to us! Like she still thinks she has rights in our realm!’ Kung Lao says. 

He kicks Sonya’s back. She moans in pain. Like her legs were already hurting, why did they have to make her suffer even more?

‘Her body is the only thing that will pay her sins back.’ Liu Kang says.

‘I am going to enjoy this moment for a long time.’ Kabal happily says.

‘No.’ Sonya protested.

‘Silence whore!’ Kung Lao screams.

Jade pushed her pole against Sonya’s back to keep her down. The point was burning in her back. She felt like she was on fire. It was harder for her to breath.

‘She will serve us and our needs.’ Liu Kang speaks.

Kabal took her shoes off one by one. Kitana cuts away her military vest and Kung Lao takes her pants away. 

They are going to rape me! Sonya thinks.

‘Look at what she wore!’ Kung Lao points to her almost naked body. 

Sonya wore some red lingerie and suspender belts included. She loved feeling sexy, even during her work. She was a delicate woman. 

‘Something in her mind told her probably that she will become our whore.’ Liu Kang smiles.

‘Disgusting woman.’

‘We will take good care of her body.’

Sonya closes her eyes. What could she do against this? How can she save herself? She was Sonya Blade. She was abducted many times and all these times she knew how to fight back and escape. Why not now? 

She tries to move her legs. She fails.

Well she is heavily wounded and somewhere in the middle of nowhere in a place she never knew about. She traveled many places in the Netherrealm to fight against enemies of Earthrealm. 

Suddenly Sonya feels some hands on her ass. 

‘Get your hands off me you freak!’ 

Sonya screams at the feeling of burning skin. Jade was poking her with her pole while Kung Lao was holding her down. Kabal was still touching her ass.

‘Nice and firm. Still in shape. Yep. I’ll take her ass.’ 

Kabal zips open his fly.

‘No!’

‘Silence! No one will help you here!’

Sonya crawls away. It was only a few inches before she could feel one of Kitana’s fans on her back. It was a warning.

‘We will all equally share her body since we all worked together to get her here.’

‘You have no power here, Sonya.’

Liu Kang walks to Sonya. He looks down on her. It was this moment Sonya felt really weak.

‘Raiden will save me!’

‘Raiden killed me and that is the reason I became a revenant. He betrayed me and the rest of us! He will not save you!’

Kung Lao takes off his pants. The two Edenian revenants take off their clothes too. Kabal still had his fly open.

‘Please I beg you, I can fix the cathedral, we have enough financial support at the SF!’

Sonya knew that she was lying and that they might not believe it. She may sound pathetic and weak but that didn’t matter anymore for her. She wanted to go back to Earthrealm, with her family. Cassie must be happy to know she survived. If she only knew where she was she could have teleported their way to Sonya. But this part of Outworld wasn't recognizable. Not even Raiden knew about this probably.

‘Spare me your words Sonya, you are no longer an SF soldier, but a whore!’

And before she knew it she felt some lips pressed against her own. Kitana was kissing her! She tries pushing her away, but it wasn’t easy with her arm that was extremely bruised. Kabal gave her a loud spank on her ass. Jade was stroking her hair. 

‘She may be useful to be used at least twice.’ 

‘No she will take a long time to recover entirely.’

‘But we can fix her so she can stay with us.’

‘She is very weak as a non revenant. She won’t survive for long in Outworld. Besides, she had no weapons and she can no longer fight for a long time.’

Sonya was somehow glad if they are going to kill her afterwards. She can not live with this shame of whatever the fuck theywere about to do with her. 

‘We were friends back I those days! We were fighting against Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and Shinnok! It’s because of Quan Chi’s magic you’re brought in your revenant state! This is not your true nature!’

‘Stop wasting our time with your lies! There is nothing you can do against us.’

Kitana was kissing her again. The kiss was now more intense. Jade turned the blonde’s head in her direction and gave her also a kiss. Kitana took off her clothes, while Jade was kissing Sonya. Kabal was still massaging Sonya’s nice ass.

Sonya saw in the corner of her eye that Liu Kang was still having his clothes on. He grabbed something. It was the dead of Shinnok. He places the undead head in her direction.

‘Now lord Shinnok can see your suffering.’

Kitana was now tongue kissing her. The bad thing was that Sonya actually needed to pee. But there was no toilet or other place to go. Even if there was they wouldn’t let her go. Kung Lao pushes away Jade and Kitana. His half hard member was in her sight. It was large. And his wasn’t even his full length yet. 

‘By the gods, she doesn’t even fight anymore! She must enjoy it!’

‘After all she is a whore that accepted her fate.’

‘Maybe we should be a little more rough with her!’

Kung Lao pushes his member in her mouth, but she refuses. He grabs his sharp hat and holds it against her neck. She still refuses. He grabs her hair and hold its painfully tight. She still refuses. She will not obey them. She was a soldier. A fighter.

‘Maybe we should teach her more discipline.’

Kung Lao hits her face. She still refuses. He got angry and grabs her neck. He kisses her roughly. Way more roughly than Kitana and Jade. De closes her eyes. Even if she fight him, the others will stop her. She gives in with the kiss. He broke the kiss and holds his member before her face. Johnny was the only man she ever gave oral in her life. And she was never gonna give it any other man. She thought. 

‘She finally obeys, the dumb bitch.’

She felt his rod slowly sliding into her mouth. It felt disgusting and humiliating. She didn’t liked the taste either. Kung Lao got hard inside her mouth. Saline was leaking out of her mouth. Kung Lao takes it to the next level and pushes harder inside her throat. She opens her eyes wide. She didn’t expect him to go that fast. She felt the thing now in her throat. The others were looking down on her. She bobbed her head up and own on his rod. Against her will.

‘Man! I can’t wait to cum inside her ass!’

‘Be patient, Kabal. The good things always come later.’

But Kabal wasn’t a patient man. He slips a finger inside Sonya’s wrong hole. 

‘Not that hole, please! I beg you!’

‘Silence bitch! No one asked you something!’

She feels a slap against her face. Kung Lao pushes his member back inside her throat. Kabal was stroking himself while fingerling Sonya’s asshole. It cause more friction in her bladder.

‘She looks like she likes this!’

They must be blind. Sonya was not enjoying this. But somehow she hoped that they will be a little less rough on her if she obeyed their wishes.

‘Well her throat is very tight!’

Kung Lao was penetrating her poor throat. It felt sore. Sonya felt like she got less oxygen than she should get and it caused her a light feeling in her head. Her eyes roll back and she started drooling. 

‘Too bad we can not record it and send it to her family!’

‘No! It’s better this way. Let her family think that she died a warrior's death. That she died honorable.’

‘Haha! Her family doesn’t know that their beloved mother and wife is being a whore now!’

Sonya felt Kung Lao throbbing in her mouth. He was close. Her bladder was torturing her too. God! Her bladder! Why did she had to pee in this moment!! But she tries to hold it in. But for how long? She lets out a few drops, but it wasn't noticeable to the rest. 

‘She looks like she has a hard time.’

‘Maybe she is scared for what to come of thinking about her sins?’

‘Nah. She is just playing the victim.’

Sonya closes her eyes when Kung Lao came in her mouth. She thought of the man he once was. A Shaolin monk. Fighting against evil. Now he was the evil he once wanted to erase. 

‘May I please have a glass of water?’

It's been a long time you have eaten or drank. Now we will show you our mercy and give you something to drink.

‘Thank you, lord Liu Kang.’

She hoped that calling him this way will ease the pain that was meant for her. That they will a little less rough.

‘I’m starting to like her a little more!’

‘Don’t let you fool by this Earthrealm prostitute, Kabal. She will do anything in order to spare her life.’

Liu Kang takes a bottle and glass from behind a rock. It looks like a wine bottle. But it was written in some Outworld language. And it was much larger than some Earthrealm bottle. She doubted that is was wine.

‘Drink it.’

Sonya takes a sip. She was thirsty and wanted to wash away the dirty feeling of cum out of her mouth and throat. The drink was strong and alcoholic. But she didn’t care. Maybe it will make her less aware of the situation she was in now. Little drops of alcohol were running down her throat, sliding to her collarbone and disappearing in the cloth of her bra. Some drops run to her belly and thights. 

‘She must be very thirsty to drink the entire glass.’

‘Don’t let her drink to much, before she passes out.’

Jade takes the glass from Sonya’s hand and pushes her back on the ground. Again, her bladder was killing her. It hurts even more now because she drank an entire glass full of unknown alcoholic liquid. Liu Kang grabs her hands and forced her to stand. It was much harder to stand up because of the drink she just had. Liu Kang takes her bra and thong off and frees his member out of his trousers. His tip was circling around her pussylips. She couldn’t hold it anymore. She pissed.

‘Look at this disgusting woman! She has no sense of manners!’

‘I think it’s pretty hot, Kitana.’

The piss was still flowing out of her bladder. It felt relieving yet humiliating. They were all watching her piss! Oh god, she was pissing! She was pissing it all on her legs and on the ground. It was so powerful that it sprays everywhere. Sonya looks down to see the light yellow piss hit the ground, making her feet wet. She wanted to cry. And she was still pissing! How much did she drank?!

‘Damn, Earthrealm girl piss is really tasty!’

Kabal sticks out his tongue and catches her piss inside his mouth. He drank some of it. The he holds his mouth open and let the kiss flow in it. He stands up and spits out the piss straight on Sonya’s face. Why did she deserve this?

‘I..I simply couldn’t hold it any longer.’ Sonya says in the tiniest voice while her own piss was dripping from her face. She finally stopped pissing. Despise the fact that this was a horrible situation this was probably the best piss she ever had. So relieving. Kabal licks off the last drops of her pussylips. 

Liu Kang puts his member inside her. The pissing made her muscle relax so it was much easier for him to enter. He grabs her breasts and bites her neck while penetrating her. She looks at Kitana. Kitana’s jealous gaze was straight out murdering her. Sonya was still alive, while Kitana was an undead. She looks at Jade, who no longer had her boyfriend Kotal. Kotal was alive and not some undead revenant like she was. Kung Lao didn has a girlfriend at all. An Kabal probably missed the whores at the Black Dragon. They were all horny and angry. All these years of fighting, surviving an slicing as undead it made their hormones go wild. 

Liu Kang was rough with her. He was kneading her ass and breasts. He kisses her necks roughly. Sonya was sure her neck will be purple from love bites. She feels the blood dripping from her neck.

‘She is nice and wet. Look at the juices flow out of her pussy!’

Sonya was thinking of the drink. Did it made her a little horny? Or less scared? She did feel more relaxed after all. Or she simply didn’t care anymore. In her heart she was already dead. Poor Cassie thinks her mother died. Poor Johnny. In fact she was dead. 

Liu Kang cums inside her. If she was young she could have easily pregnant. But is was much harder to get pregnant when you’re fifty. She didn’t care. The revenants would kill the baby if it survived. But she doubt that revenants could impregnate the living ones.

Kabal walks to her. He grabs her shoulder and throws her to the ground again. Like her body didn’t already hurt. He spreads her asscheeks apart. Her hole was twitching. 

‘No. No please not that hole.’ Sonya whined.

What if she is dirty inside? Will they laugh at her? While they make fun of her? What if Kabal puts his member out of her ass in her mouth? 

‘Too late Sonya. I’ve been in much worse pain than you could ever imagine.’

She could feel the tip against her asshole. Kabal was big. His tip was already hurting. He pushes and he pushes. It burned. Didn’t they had any lube? 

‘Maybe you should go a little slower, she starts bleeding. Not because of care about her, but I don’t want to make her a mess. I want a turn with her too.’

She was bleeding! God, she was bleeding! Sonya turns her head. Her ass was bleeding. And Kabal was only halfway in her ass. 

‘Jeez Guys she is fucking tight ! She is absolutely disgusting to take it in her ass! Filthy military whore!’

Kaba was still going inside her ass. It burned more and more. Sonya started to cry. She can’t take it anymore. Why didn’t she died during the explosions? Why didn’t the rocks kill her in the first place? 

Anal never felt good for Sonya. She once tried it with Johnny. It was the first and last time. It felt like reversed shitting. Noting satisfying about it. It was disgusting.

‘Oohhh she is tight.’

‘Please stop.’

Sonya feels her head slowly getting pushed on the ground. Liu Kang holds her down while whispering in her ear.

‘You seem to keep forgetting your place. That’s not very nice of you. It’s very tiresome to remind you of your position. Maybe we should punish you some more.

Kabal was speeding up his anal torture on Sonya. She cries more and harder. It hurts like hell. But worse was yet to come.

Kitana comes to her and looks down on her.

‘Aww disgusting little bitch that you are, are you still thirsty?’

Sonya was thirsty indeed. Only if she could get a sip of that liquid. To forget and ease the pain and these memories and wash away her hunger.

‘Don't worry I have something better. Something more suitable for you.’

Kitana goes through her knees and spreads her legs. Her gray with shining yellow bloodshot skin was showing. And so was her soft looking pussy. 

‘Maybe this will be more fitting for you since you are a disgusting slut.’

‘No!’

Kitana spreads her pussylips with her fingers and let’s go a powerful piss. The piss goes straight in Sonya’s face. 

‘Open your mouth.’

‘Ungrateful whore! Drink it!’

Sonya opens her mouth when she feels Kung Lao's hat against her neck. The piss goes right into her mouth. It was a weird sensation getting fucked in her ass and drinking piss at the same time. 

‘That’s it, that's a good girl.’

She could feel the piss flowing in her stomach. She hoped Kitana didn’t had any type of diseases. The piss had a strong alcoholic smell. It penetrates her nose.

‘Damn that looks hot, I will piss too in her mouth!’

Kabal got hornier when he saw the piss scene and sped up his penetration. Sonya’s ass was basically destroyed.

‘Maybe I should be next.’

Kung Lao stands before Sonya and takes out his member. He had a softy now. He pushes back his foreskin. Little drops of piss formed on his peehole. A large streamline out splashing. Sonya got another yellow rain.

‘Does it taste good, Sonya?’

She didn’t like the taste of piss. She thought it was humiliating. They used her as a toilet. A human toilet.

After Kung Lao was finished jade came. Different from Kitana, she posed directly before Sonya. With spread legs of course. She pushed the poor blondes face right into her pussy. And let’s out a powerful stream. 

‘Mmmhphh!’

Sonya couldn’t talk. If she tries to she will get piss in her mouth again. After jade was finished she wipes her pussy off Sonya’s face. Her face was now covered with pussyjuice and piss. Her hair was sticking in her face and neck. This was definitely worse than death.

‘Anyone else in need to empty their bladder? No?’

‘Nah Jade, I still enjoy her ass.’

Her ass was red and creamy because of the blood. 

‘An I am going...to...cum!’

Sonya felt something very hot in her ass. Kabal was dumping her load in her asshole! That dirty douchebag! After he was relieved he kept his softening member in her ass. And all of a sudden..she feels something even hotter!

‘Nooooo! Not in my ass! Please not there! Please! I am begging you!’

Kabal was pissing in her asshole! He cummed and now he was pissing! She could feel the fluids build up in her ass. Her rectum was expanding. Her poor, abused asshole tries to hold back the piss. It feels like the urge to shoot it all out. But that would be too much humiliation for Sonya Blade.

Kabal takes his dripping member out of her asshole. Her ass was ready to shoot. The piss breaks from its flesh prison and shoots out a powerful yellow stream. 

‘Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Nooooo!’

She keeps “pissing” and she simply could stop it. The eyes of the revenants burn on her ass. She knew they were looking down on her. And yet...it somehow did feel a little satisfying. Letting out all of the piss and cum from her asshole after minutes of pounding was like a victory. And the sensation was fenomenal.

*Somewhere in Earthrealm, U.S.A*

‘And we will be honoring our fallen general: Sonya Blade.

A picture of her on a casket with no body was the center of attention. It was Sonya blade’s funeral. Cassie, Johnny and a large part of her team were present. Some members of her family, who were still alive, Johnny’s mother and Cassie's boyfriend were there too. It was a very honorable and reputable funeral. She always wanted to be buried in the same cemetery like her twin brother Daniel. Her father was “buried” there too, but just like her body it was never found. She would have forever peace. Everyone once dies, but this wasn’t the time nor the moment for Sonya to go. 

Johnny and Cassie held her casket to bring her to her last resting place. They were sad, but also hopeful that Sonya was now at peace. She may not be aware of the situation anymore and will never know is Cassie will give her a grandchild or not. But she knows that Johnny and Cassie will always love her. And she loves them too. Always.

Cassie puts the flowers on her gravestone. It was a nice gravestone. 

_Sonya Blade_

_ 1969 - 2019 _

_Beloved mother and wife_

‘I miss you mom, please give me a signal that you are still somewhere.’ Cassie softly cried.

She stands before the freshly formed grave and then leaves with the others. Her dad holds her back with his strong arm, while she puts her head on his strong shoulder. They would be fine. They are strong. But they will never know the torture their beloved mom and wife was now going trough.

*Back to Outworld*

After the last drops of piss are emptied out of her rectum, Sonya could finally relax. She didn’t care if the ground was dirty. She wanted to take a break. But the revenants didn’t let her.

‘Wow that anal scene was very nasty. Maybe we should teach her another lesson?’ 

Kitana crawls to Sonya and turns around. She bends over and shows her nice, bubbly round ass to the blonde. A cute pink asshole, nice and tight, was visible between the nice white , but now gray with yellow, buns. She was just centimeters apart from the new horror. 

‘Eat it.’

This new command was probably even more humiliating than the pissing.

‘I will not do this, Kitana! Where are your manners! You were a princess! Princess of Edenia!’

‘And now i am empress of Outworld! Now eat it!’

Kitana pushes her ass on Sonya’s face. The pink, twitching hole was suddenly pressed against her nose, forcing her to smell the light musky scent of the Edenian revenant. It didn’t smell bad, but the act was still not pleasant. At least she didn't fart. Kitana kept pressing her ass on her face, pushing the ass against her nose even more. It made Sonya jealous, because it made her think of her own destroyed asshole. Hers was once nice and tight too. She hoped it will still function normally. She didn’t wanted to know how it looked like now.

‘Eat it, You whore!’

Sonya immediately sticks out her tongue and starts to lick the pink hole. It’s twitched now even more. Her ass was very needy. Sonya kisses her assckeeks and pushes her tongue inside her hole. Thank god she didn’t taste anything weird. Kitana was a clean girl. 

Liu Kang joins the two women. He takes out his hard member and let’s it wipe off the precum on om of Kitana’s asscheeks.

‘Taste it, slave.’

Sonya taste the little, sheer drop. She didn’t like to, but had to do it.

Then Liu Kang let’s his tip push against the surface of her asscrack and asshole. Up and down and sometimes slighting pushing against the pink asshole. 

‘Taste this.’

Again, Sonya tastes his member. She closed her eyes when she taste the musky member of the revenant. 

Liu Kang pushes Sonya’s head against the ass of his revenant lover. Then he takes off her face and spread his member against Kitana’s asscrack again. This time his tip when a little more inside her asshole. He grabs Sonya by her hair and forced her head to his tip.’

‘No.’ Sonya softly whispers.

Liu Kang didn’t say anything. His tip was now a little more muskier. Sonya could taste it. When her eyes meet Liu Kang she saw him grinning at her. Her face was full of dried tears, piss and pussy juice. He loved it. But he was not satisfied yet. None of the revenants were. 

Liu Kang takes out his member out of her mouth and goes a little deeper inside Kitana. He takes it out again, while Kitana was softly moaning of the feeling of her ass softly opened and closed. Sonya knew that his rod when a little deeper and that the smell and taste will be stronger. She held her lips closed. No. She will not open her mouth. Not now. Never anymore. But was again forced to open when she felt the pole of Jade burning in her shoulder and the hat of Kung Lao against her neck.

The taste was indeed stronger. She tries. It to think of the heavy musky smell. Liu Kang penetrates her mouth. But the revenants wanted something more.

‘It is time.’

‘Now? It’s it a little to early?’

‘We have played enough.’

‘And she is dirty and used now.’

‘And lord Shinnok is waiting for us.’

Lord Shinnok? Sonya almost forgot about his decapitated head.

‘Lord Shinnok needs to reincarnate into his new body.’

‘Reincarnation in this filthy whore corpse?! Are you crazy?!’

‘After all, she needs to pay back her sins. This will be the ultimate gift from her to our lord. Then she will be forgiven. And we can worship our lord in his full form.

Jade grabs the head and holds it above the ground. Like she was afraid it might fall. She softly walks to Sonya. The revenants circle around her. Jade starts to pray in an unknown Outworld language. The others join her in her prayer. Shinnok looks down on Sonya. He smile when he sees her defeated body. She once remembers the moment Johnny defeated him and Cassie followed his example. She was so proud. Now she wanted to be death.

‘May our lord rise again!’

Jade pushes the head in Sonya’s pussy. She screams. It was like a reversed birth. Why the fuck this they do this! The others keep praying while Jade keeps pushing the head. It Was giving Sonya flashbacks from the day she gave birth to Cassie. It was a hard day, but was kindly rewarded with a small bundle of joy afterwards. She was the happiest person on earth that day.

‘Stop! Stop! It hurts! I’m gonna burst!’

No one listened to her cries. They keep praying. And Jade keeps pushing. 

The head was all the way in. It looked like Sonya was pregnant. She lies on the ground, rolling in pain. The huge bulge in her belly does not look healthy. 

‘What-what is going to happen with me?! Ahhhhh!’

Her belly bursts open. Blood everywhere. Her guts jump out. Her womb rips open. All of her organs are getting crushed and destroyed. The growing thing breaks her lungs from beneath. Her stomach was broken and her kidneys were ripped apart. Something was destroying her from inside.

At this moment, Sonya didn’t know if being alive or dying was less painful. Bot fates seem to bring only pain, sadness and humiliation to her life. She gives one last scream before the thing finally stands on its own.

The revenants get on their knees and bow deeply for their lord.

‘Lord Shinnok. He humbly celebrate your reincarnation.’

Their lord was covered in the blood of Sonya, like a new fenix rising from its ashes. He was in his full from. He wipes the blood and pieces of guts from his clothes while he walks to his revenants.

‘Thank you, my subjects. Now let’s move on. And don’t bother cleaning this mess. We have better things to do.’

All of the Revenants bow once more and walk behind their lord. sonya could see them walking away, while she breathed out her last breath. They didn´t care to give her one last look or greeting. They just left her. Blood was coming out of her mouth when her heart stops beating. The dark world around her fades away. She feels dizzy. Sleepy.

And while the revenants and their lord teleport to another world, the broken corpse from what was once Sonya Blade stays behind. She died a warrior's death indeed. But no one will ever know what price she had to pay for it. What sins she had to commit. All the torture she had to go through. But at least she was at peace now. And her soul smiles at her daughter and husband who are still mourning over her death. And she knows they will be okay. And that Cassie was smiling in her sleep, knowing that her mom was finally really at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything.


End file.
